Olor a Navidad
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Desde que tenia memoria sabia que cada persona contaba con un olor diferente, de acuerdo a sus experiencias vividas (ya fueran positivas o negativas), y el suyo era la fecha que esperaba, con ansias, todo el año… …Si le preguntaban cual era su olor durante sus 16 años de vida había sido, sin dudar contestaria: El olor a Navidad


Bueno…uff! Hace mucho que no me aparecia por el fandom y lo lamento pero este año que no apareci me la pase en MundoYaoi y pido disculpas pero bueno…Ay! Lo siento

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto: **"Espiritu Navideño"** del Foro: **"Inazuma Eleven"**… en fin…espero y lo disfruten

**Disclaemer** (ya extrañaba ponerlo *-*9): Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y si lo hiciera, Toramaru&Yuuka estarían juntos xD, Haruna&Tachimukai casados, al igual que Gouenji& Natsumi y Kidou&Touko, el fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento del lector

Enjoy!

_**Olor a Navidad**_

_**Capitulo Unico**_

…Muchos le creían loco y tal vez tuviera razón, pero no era su culpa no ser de mente cerrada al igual que los demás humanos y darse cuenta de las cosas que los otros no veían e ignoraban…

Observaba a la ventana con melancolía, la nieve cayendo sobre todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, lenta y silenciosa, las personas caminando rápidamente, algunas, haciendo compras de ultimo momento, otras dirigiéndose con sus familiares a pasar Noche Buena y Navidad con ellos, las luces de los árboles y decoraciones de Navidad de las casas contiguas a la suya. Era una bella escena para cualquiera, incluso para él, no podía evitarlo le encantaba todo lo referente a las fiestas decembrinas

…Pero lo que mas le gustaba, era el olor que la Navidad desprendía en cada rincón de la ciudad…

Siguio observando el paisaje que esa fecha le ofrecía, pero entonces una traviesa idea cruzo por su mente

¿Por qué observar a través de un cristal si puede ver y sentir?

Salio sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás de su casa, el olor que desprendía la cocina donde su madre tarareaba dulcemente un villancico, era muy exquisito para sus fosas nasales, la cena estaría deliciosa.

Camino sintiendo el aire frio estrellarse juguetonamente contra sus mejillas y su frente, haciendo que una sonrisa escapara por sus labios, observo como los niños jugaban de todas las maneras posibles con la nieve y recordó cuando sus amigos y él salían a jugar lo mismo que ahora observaba.

…Pero a donde iba el olor a Navidad seguía persistiendo…

Siguió caminando hasta su destino de llegada, cuando lo hizo simplemente entro con el juego de llaves que los habitantes del mismo le habían obsequiado para cuando quisiera visitarlos, lo cual ocurría casi todos los días. Se dirigió hasta una especifica habitación, cuando llego toco con su nudillos y cuando recibió una respuesta positiva para entrar, realizo la acción

-Einamu, perdón por la hora, pero necesitaba verte-dijo observando como el chico observaba a la ventana como él minutos atrás

-Fey! Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras-contesto mientras ambos tomaban asiento en la cama del peli-canela

-Feliz Navidad Einamu-dijo tendiéndole un paquete, a lo cual el chico se sonrojo por el doble sentido que tenia la envoltura

-Feliz Navidad a ti también Fey, que la disfrutes mucho, pero recuerda que asi será siempre en el futuro

-Sabes que no hay un futuro para mi-dijo Fey sabiendo de sobra que Einamu trataba de animarlo

-No pienses asi, mira…-

-Agradezco la intensión pero… sabes que esta será mi ultima Navidad, estoy muriendo, mi corazón no seguirá latiendo por mucho tiempo-dijo con una tristeza infinita- Feliz Navidad Einamu –susurro. Salió de la habitación sin esperar que el otro continuara hablando

Camino por el jardín de aquella pensión donde los Second Stage Children y El Dorado vivían, durante varios minutos, sin alguna trayectoria en específico, varios copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabellos de manera maternal,ya no había ningún alma en las calles y la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor.

…Entonces lo noto… el olor de Navidad se había vuelto casi imperceptible…

Un pequeño dolor se asomo por su pecho, pudo aguantarlo, siguió observando la nieve que ahora le llegaba a las pantorrillas y entonces, el dolor se incremento hasta volverse agudo e insoportable…

…Todo se volvió negro y el olor a Navidad ya no se olfateaba…

Cada persona era un olor diferente, de acuerdo a sus experiencias vividas, y el suyo era la fecha que esperaba todo el año…

…Su olor durante sus 16 años de vida había sido, sin dudar:

_**El olor a Navidad**_


End file.
